Navarre Night
by TIMES
Summary: A Lise and Hawk love story. Highly recommended, The Princess is asking the Prince for help, but what kind of help? Please r/r!! Chapter 2 and 3 is up and hot!
1. The Start of it All

~navarre night~ **Navarre Night**   
by TIMES 

This is a Lise/Riesz+Hawk love story. I don't own the characters and other names derived from Seiken Densetsu 3. It is a property of Squaresoft and this fiction is solely for fans. Thanks and happy reading. Please review after :) 

*please keep in mind that Hawk is a Prince here, the setting is way not related from the setting in the game. This is fanfiction is just a made up story. ENJOY 

Dancing flames stand fiercely atop the torches of the capturer. Everything that happened is not in plan. Nothing at all. The gentle amazoness stood firmly and bold, "What would I do now?" she asked herself amidst the panic that she's fighting inside her.   
"Go now!" one of the Navarre thieves shouted at her and raised his whip to hit her. She didn't flinch a bit. In fact, the whip did not touch her skin. "Stop" a man with a deep voice halted the lower man.   
"Don't hurt her! The Prince would like to see her unhurt."   
"I'm sorry sir." the thief bowed down in respect.   
"Come milady, his liege wishes to see you."   
The young lady raised her chin up and stood straight as the man led her. 

~*~ 

"I see…so a man from Forcena is guarding the Amethya."   
"Yes, sir. But we don't see any threat for our land. And he's not exactly guarding it more of capturing it"   
"Any other important events that I should know?" the Prince of Navarre asked. He brushed some falling strands of light bluish-purple hair away.   
"A new dance troupe has been formed, I can arrange a celebration if you want."   
"Hmmm…I'm not in for any entertainment these days after seeing fat ladies. Disgusting."   
The squire bowed very low, still remembering the last 'entertainment' they had. A pack of fat ladies (really fat) showed up instead of the good ones. "My lord, pardon about that."   
"Heh, don't worry…I had a good laugh."   
"Ahem. One of our scouts patrolling at night has captured a trespasser. What should we do to her?"   
"Her?"   
"Yes. She was entering the inner security section when captured. No reasons were extracted from her."   
"Do you know who she is? And how can you let a girl get here?"   
"Uh…I'll ask my men about that. Forgive us sir." The right man bowed again feeling very sorry for all the unfortunate things that are happening. Suddenly a knock from the door:   
"She's here my Prince, do you wish to see her?"   
"Let her in," he said rather irritated.   
The door was opened and in marched the guards with the intruder in the center. The girl was rather to surprise to find the Prince. She gallantly walked to him. A smile began to slowly creep up the Prince's face.   
"Haven't we met before?" he started.   
"I think so." She said rather bluntly, showing boredom in his company.   
"Yes. Princess Lise of Amethya, how nice to see you."   
"I'm very well looking forward to seeing you, Hawk." All eyes turned to her with shock to her attitude, but Hawk just smiled innocently and seems to find fondness at her irritation. "You never changed a bit, still rough and tough."   
"Well you never changed too and your men doesn't even know how to display any manners."   
"As if you are exhibiting any?" Hawk said sarcastically.   
"I would never for you."   
"Let's change subject, any important matters?" his tone suddenly changed to a serious one. His blue eyes began to sparkle, showing signs of curiosity. As if his previous conversation with her was just a curious play.   
"Yes…I have a favor to ask." Her eyes turned rather pleading.   
"Please wait for me in my guest room. Lead her." He snapped at his right man. "I'll follow after." He added to her. She nods her head in a new of bowing that only both of them understands. A smile. Then she went after to follow the right man. "I'll wait…"   
  


Author's note: Please make a review for "Navarre Night" I have the second and third chapter planned and I started writing it already. I finished this fanfiction in about 1.34 hrs. If there are many good reviews, then I think I would continue to post because I don't want to set my fictions if many wouldn't like it. [Mail][1] me please or add any suggestions or comments in your review. This fic is only posted at fanfiction.net no one can post it on their site without my permission.   


**Thanks for reading it!**   


   [1]: mailto:jas_sneaky@hotmail.com



	2. Past's Promise

past's promise **Part 2**   
**"Past's Promise"**   
**by TIMES**

Thanks for the reviews and response that I'm getting. Here's the second part of "Navarre Night". Somebody asked why Lise's country is called Amethya. I wanted to create a different land from the rest of the real one since my story will take a very different path from the game. It's not related to the game (but some of it are). The only thing you have to know, in case you haven't played the game is the knowledge of the characters. So keep in mind that, in this story they never fought to save the Mana. The Mana is not in danger anyways. Good question!

Happy Reading!

Lise touch the pane of the glass as she stared at the kingdom of Navarre in front of her. She tapped and tapped again while keeping her eyes over the view below. A knock came from the door; Lise didn't turn away from the view as if her thought is farther than the view, maybe out of this world.   
"Welcome." A friendly and cheerful voice stated. Hawk brush another strands of hairs away from his view. He wanted to see her, he's very glad to and even if he loves his hair…he loves to see her, so hair comes next.   
"Busy?" Lise can't help but smile at him. _'Hmmm…its been what? Six years since we last met?'_   
"Not for you." He gave out on of his charming smiles to impress her. She nodded and smirks at how he kept teasing her.   
"What has been happening to you lately?" Hawk moved closer to her as Lise turned back to the view. She's been starring at it for a long time. A lot has changed and facing him might not be the same as they were when they're kids.   
"I'm…doing fine. You?"   
"Same. Father's gone visiting my cousins so I'm left here in charge. He'll be happy to see you! Have a seat." He pulled the chair on the table nearby and escorted her. He sat on the other seat opposite to her. Keen eyes watched Lise as she sat down. Hawk, being 17 years old already, can't help notice her body first of all. '_She certainly changed a lot! I didn't notice her the first time I saw her except for her blonde locks.'_ He surveyed her even more. His eyes slowly keep tracking of how she's looking now. Her long, slender legs came in a cross with the other. Hawk was able to see the whiteness and its delicacy.   
"Ahem!" Lise let out an obvious cough to keep his attention away from something he's interested. Hawk looked back at her with a flushed face and tried to say something...but he can't! _'Man, what did I just did?'_   
"Uhmm...so what is it that you want to talk about?" Hawk gained his composure back and tries to act cool.   
"I think you've heard already, my castle was captured by this knight from Forcena." she looked intently, straight in his eyes.   
"I heard just about today."   
She nodded. "I'm here to ask help." Hawk raised a brow. He never expected her to be in trouble since they were kids. And if she is, she would never ask for any help. She's this independent and fighting woman kinda.   
"What happened?"   
"My sister..." he choked at her words.   
"You have a sister?!! I don't even know about that!"   
"Yes. Well, I just met her like a couple of years ago. I didn't even know I have a sister...and she's in trouble right now." Her eyes. Deep blue eyes showing plead. _'I can't resist her.'_ Hawk closed his eyes for a moment making sure he'll remember her eyes more than anything else. He didn't went into the details of how she got a sister...hmmm...wait a minute.   
"What's her name?"   
"Angela, the princess of Altena."   
"But...how?"   
"She's older than me by 4 years, turns out that my father was married her mother first. But Queen of Altena died." she paused for a second. "My father then met my mother, the princess of Rolante and I was born. Then..." she bit her lip in a tense kind of way. "My mother died and, my brother, Elliot became the crowned Prince and would be the king."   
"Wait a minute, why didn't they crowned you?" Hawk drew his body closer to her.   
She paused.   
"They asked me, but all that I really wanted was to train and rule the amazoness. Elliot will be a great ruler. I know."   
He just looked at her amazed at how she could trade a life of royalty for a mere fighter. But of course, she's different. Very different.   
"The Knight capture the castle of Amethya about a week ago. He fell in love with Angela. Angela..." she sighed with exasperation. "...is playing hard to get and now my castle...or our castle is captured and I can't really do anything about him."   
"Interesting."   
Lise waited for his reply. "And so I'm here to ask for your help. Your the only one I can ask since that knight wanted to par with the best guy around." She gave him these puppy looks that are really cute.   
"Good choice Lise! Ok. I'm in. You got me."   
She smiled at him sweetly. Now, memories started coming back. "I want to meet this knight."   
"Thanks, Hawk. But...you know this will be dangerous..."   
"I know..." he smiled again as soft strands of his hair started falling back in his face. He didn't mind, it might add to his gorgeousness. He stood up and moved right in front of Lise. He gather her right hand in his.   
"Haw...k?"   
Since they were kids, he was the boldest into doing all kinds of stuff. And now he's doing it again. His lips parted slowly as his eyes came into a close. He heard Lise's breathe in heavily. But he kissed her hand gently...at first, then becoming a little rough and declining again. His kiss made a sound that held her in doubt. He opened his eyes to see her red face.   
"I'll do it. Not for Angela, but for you."

End Chapter 2

A/N: ok. Please review this!! Please. Chapter three will come up shortly. Real thanks for the reviews that I'm getting. Thanks for reading and if you got questions or comments please mail me. Happy Summer! 


	3. Being with Him

past's promise **Part 3**   
**"Being with Him"**   
**_by TIMES_**

A/N: I wish I own SD3 but sadly I don't :(   
I like this chapter. Everyone read this!

**Happy reading!!**

"Hawk..."   
He unconciously led her to stand with him. His body now **VERY** (A/N: I emphasized very :D ) close to her. Her eyes can't stop but be closed as his hands slowly starting to wrap around her tiny waist.   
__'She's intoxicating. Her scent.'   
Lise didn't notice herself but her gentle hands found their place around his neck. His eyes were closed. His face moved slowly closer to hers. Inch by inch their heart skipped beats but nothing is forcing them to force their eyes open back to reality! Not one of them are making an effort to draw back to their world.   
One inch.   
"Lise..."   
They kissed. _'mmmm...Hawk'_   
His lips parted hers. Yes. They've kissed before but they were kids back then. Now the situation is different. And this kiss...is nothing like what they both felt long time ago. He continued to kiss her wanting the softness and her taste. She responded back at him.   
They stopped when they were running out of air. Both eyes fluttered open. And both of them are blushing to the tip of their hair.   
"Hawk? We..." Lise was speechless and trying to hide her redness. '_I...I can't believe...I just...let...him'_   
"I...I...ummm..." Hawk tried to make an excuse without much luck. _'Shit. Now what did I just did?!'_   
"Sorry about that...I...I..." Hawk was flushed red. _'Man, I...I'm losing control on her'_   
They were silent for awhile until Hawk tried to make a stupid attempt of making an excuse. Lise turned to face him, now finally got her senses back to pieces.   
"It's ok Hawk" she silenced him with a finger._ 'He...kissed me...' _She tried to hide a smile but Hawk caught her when she did.   
"I...don't understand what I did."   
"Neither do I."   
"I kissed you...aren't you mad?" he looked a bit frightened and curious at her response. He kissed her once when they were young and Lise almost beated him up to death.   
She was surprised at what he said. Then laughed hard. Hawk doesn't know if he should start laughing or shoud he call a doctor?   
"No. I know it's weird, but I think I got used to it."   
She's embarrasing him.   
"So, you liked it when I kissed you?" he's gonna get her. Lise tried her best not to blush in front of him.   
"You love it when I kissed you back!"   
"I did. So do you!"   
"Hawk...your obsessed with me." Lise giggled at him. Her laughter is so sweet and now she's making him fall in love with her again. _'Lise.'_   
"Excuse me?" He acted innocent.   
"Oh nothing. We're leaving tomorrow will that be ok?" Lise changed the subject.   
"Sure. It's getting dull here anyways." he brushed a strand of hair again. Lise noticed and rolled her eyes.   
"Oh Mr. Goodlooking."   
He just smiled.   
"Tell me, is your sister beautiful?"   
She stopped as he asked her that. Hawk noticed that he shouldn't have. her expression suddenly changed. But she still looked at him and smiled.   
"Yes." she's slowly turning her back. "Painfully beautiful."   
Hawk took her hand again. But this time, he just hold it still.   
"Yeah. But your the only beautiful Lise Im seeing right now..." and again, he smied.   


A/N: ok this is a short chapter for a really cheesssyy Hawk/Lise kissing scene. I love making one of those. Ok. hmmm...should I make a NC-17 fanfic for the cute couple?? Should I?   
People! Review please!   



End file.
